


Fabien and all he has been through

by isabella9393



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Slash, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabella9393/pseuds/isabella9393
Summary: Fabien is a kind, gentle and lonely fae that lives in a luscious and rich forest. He considers himself as the guardian of the forest and its inhabitants. He protects, heals and takes cares of every creature, big or small, lethal or non lethal. This is the story of Fabien.





	Fabien and all he has been through

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing and posting on this website. I apologize if there is any mistakes made, do leave a comment if you spot any! The help would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy reading my story! Thanks!

It was a cold windy day in the forest, a single male fae was collecting water in a nearby stream close to his cottage. He blends in so well with the nature, that one would mistake him for a dryad especially with his dark green hair and dark skin but his shimmering light green wings distinct him from them. He looks up from the stream when he heard a distant yell, he quickly moves sending his buckets of water back to his house. He climbs onto a tree in order to listen where the yell was coming from, he heard it again coming from the south and swiftly jumps from tree to tree, getting closer and closer to the source. He stop when he heard the yelling again “that sounds human” he says confused, he jumps to a different tree right above the source. He stops and looks down, only to see an injured woman warrior, her armour broken in pieces and she was bleeding badly from wounds on her legs and stomach. The fae jumped down from the tree landing deftly near the woman, he tilts his head and moves closer to her. The woman looks at him too tired to do anything, he cradles her head gently and studies her wound at her stomach before asking softly "what happened?". His yellow eyes meet her brown ones in concern "battle" she replied hoarsely, he nods in understanding and carries her in his arms bringing her back to his cottage. He reaches inside his cottage and lays her down on the bed, pulling out herbs and other healing material. He sets them down beside her before starting the long process of healing her wounds as he heals her, the woman passes out due to exhaustion and blood loss leaving the fae to handle everything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, the woman finally wakes up groggy and sits up remembering the previous events. She looks down to see that she's dressed in new clothes and her body feeling better than ever, “I see you have finally awaken” a cheery voice said to her right. She turns her head only to see the fae carrying a steaming bowl and a cup of water “who are you? And why am I here?” the woman asked suspiciously “I am hurt you don't remember me, after all I am the one who healed you” he said a fake hurt before speaking again “I am Fabien” Fabien sets down the bowl and water before kneeling next to her “how are you feeling?” he asks gently. The woman looks down at him “I… am feeling well, thank you” she replied hesitantly “my name is Charlotte” she continued with a small smile still dazed and groggy “well Charlotte, you are welcome” Fabien smiles happily “eat up! You need the energy” he chuckles softly. Charlotte nods and picks up the bowl, sipping on the thick broth and munching on the vegetables inside it “this is delicious, Fabien” she says the name slowly, liking how it rolls off her tongue. Fabien smiles "thank you, now you finish up your meal. There is a stream out there if you would like to freshen up, I have some business to attend" he says quickly before dissapearing out the door leaving Charlotte alone to do what she wants.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fabien moves swiftly in between the trees, towards the north where he felt a disturbance. He heard the cry of a pained animal getting louder as he moves, he rushes hoping to save it before it dies. He reaches a small deer stuck in an old left over trap, its leg swollen and bleeding from the tightness of the rope, Fabien cursed under his breath before starting to get to work. He removes the rope quickly yet gently, speaking in whispers in order to calm the deer before healing the wound and wrapping it with a leaf to protect the wound from infection. The deer nodded at him in thanks and limps off to an unknown direction and Fabien smiles to himself, removing the trap and burning it till all that's left is ash. He pats himself clean and starts to walk back to his cottage, taking his time in order to pick up some wild fruits and vegetables for dinner tonight. He starts singing quietly as he walks home “in a single forest, many creatures roam, why oh why must you harm them? You make a fortune out of the pain of others, stop it. They want to live just like us, they aren't any different from us, they are us." he stops singing when he's reached home, his arms filled with provisions. He enters the cottage and goes straight to the kitchen “Charlotte! I'm home!” he says loudly when he couldn't see Charlotte anywhere, Fabien heard the back door open and close and Charlotte walked into the kitchen sweaty and breathing heavily. Fabien tilts his head “oh hi, where were you?” he asks confused “hey, I was just keeping my routine of working out” Charlotte replied after catching her breath “what's that?” she asks curiously seeing the provisions, “oh this? This is our dinner” he replies as he starts making a meal with what he has collected. “nice, how long have you've lived here? Don't you have any family?” she asks intrigued “I've been living here since forever, my family well I can't remember them it's been too long” he replied as he stirred the pot “what about you? Don't you have a family? And where do you come from?” Fabien looks up from his pot to look at Charlotte “I do have a family, I got my dad and my two older brothers. We live in the nearby kingdom” she replied in which Fabien asked again “why were you injured during a battle then? What battle was it?”. Charlotte looked surprised “you didn't know? The kingdom is at war with the dark elves when they demanded to stay there cause their kingdom was overpopulated”, Fabien raises an eyebrow “and why didn't you let them stay then? I don't see any issues with it”, Charlotte facepalm “you have no idea of the outside world don't you? The dark elves are monsters. They are the worst creatures to have ever roam the world” she sneers. Fabien replied simply “have you met one? Who started the war? You guys or the dark elves? I'm sure the dark elves wanted a place to stay and I'm sure you guys didn't let them and probably try to kill them off cause of your biased outlook”, Charlotte's eyes widen and stammers “n-no I haven't met one that isn't on the battle field, and we did kill the dark elves and those who wanted to stay....”, he shakes his head “they have a family like all of us, they know what love is, they care for each other. If the world just accepted one another it would be more peaceful” he says softly before turning the fire off and going to his room, leaving Charlotte to her thoughts.


End file.
